


Observations

by bluphacelia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M, and making jokes, basically hunk and pidge people watching, they witness some klance they didn't expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluphacelia/pseuds/bluphacelia
Summary: Hunk and Pidge are holed up studying. Bored and tired they go to the balcony overlooking the main entrance to pass the time in the best way they can -- people watching. They witness something they didn't expect.





	

Hunk tapped his pencil against his textbook, words blurring in front of him as his mind drifted out the window into the crisp mid-morning sunshine outside. He chewed his lip trying to remember if he had bought potatoes at the store last time, or if they were out. He was craving curry so bad, he just wanted to finish and go home to make some.

"I'm dying," Pidge groaned next to him, and Hunk was thrust back into reality from his warm apple pie baking thoughts.

"It's only eleven," Hunk said, and groaned. It was only _eleven_?

"We've been here forever and a day," Pidge continued as though Hunk hadn't said a word.

"It's been three hours," Hunk muttered, but secretly agreed with every word she'd said.

They sighed in unison and Hunk stood up a bit straighter, effortlessly cracking his back before slumping back down.

"I need coffee. Do you wanna join?" Hunk asked, and Pidge didn't have to be told twice. They walked out of the study room, Hunk quickly locking it behind them, before heading for the nearest vending machine that sold drinkable coffee.

They pressed buttons and black liquid poured into cups; in Pidge's case it was almost white with milk, but who was really looking. Now came their favorite part of midterms. Pidge grinned and loped to the railing looking down into the main entryway of the engineering department. This was a hot spot for people-watching as groups entered and exited, people waited for friends; panic and drama ensued almost every time they came here. They'd even witnessed a fight once; a full-on fight with a broken nose and people having to be dragged apart.

"Okay, okay. That couple down there. The one with the long brown hair? You see them?" Hunk asked as he leaned against the railing. Pidge nodded her head.

"Look at my hair, I twirl it around my finger to show how much I _like_ you," Pidge said her voice pitched high.

"Don't worry. I'll loom over you like this just to show you how tall and masculine I am," Hunk supplied.

"Holy shit, did he actually just do that?" Pidge bit her lip to keep from screeching.

"Look, I put my hand on this wall here and flex a little," Hunk narrated.

"Okay, they’re boring. Look at those two," Pidge nodded her head toward two dude-bros who'd just walked in through the front doors in shorts.

"It's not even that cold today. I regret wearing a jacket," Hunk said.

"Who even invented long pants, no one needs them," Pidge scoffed. 

"It's not like it's minus ten degrees outside or anything."

"It's not like it snowed like three feet last night."

"Are they seriously wearing sneakers?" Hunk peered down, trying to see better before the two disappeared. 

Pidge laughed. "What is wrong with some people? Like, for real?"

"I don't know, dude." Hunk shook his head.

"Oh, oh. Look at that one!" Pidge went to their next pair of victims.

Two boys had walked in. One in a black down jacket, the hood up, with tacky fur lining and everything. It was a bit short as it hugged his waist; a real world teenage store model. He had a scarf wrapped around the lower part of his face, which he was trying to pull down with a gloved hand as the other boy dragged him toward the stairs, away from the crowd of students milling in-between classes. The dragger wore a bright green sweater, that was clearly home made, with patterns that Hunk couldn't quite make out due to the distance. He had a hat with a white pompom on his head and Hunk tried to remember where he'd seen that before.

"Stop, let me go!" Pidge nudged Hunk's side. And just as she'd finished the boy wrenched his hand free throwing his hands up in the air. The angle was bad and Hunk craned his neck trying to see better.

"I'm sorry for what happened! I didn't mean what I said!" The boy with the hat clasped his hands around the other boy's. They were halfway up the stairs now with people milling up and down by them.

"Not in public! I hate you!" Pidge filled in just as the Scarf-boy freed another hand only to slap it across Hat-boy's cheek. "Holy shit. I think it's an actual fight!"

"Dammit, that hurt!" Hunk said holding his hand up to his cheek, feeling the phantom sting of a good slap. Scarf-boy threw up his hands again and pushed Hat-boy before turning around and almost running down the stairs. 

Hat-boy stood rooted for a second. "Wait!" 

Hunk glanced at Pidge as the shout echoed in the foyer. People were looking now for sure. Hat-boy ran after Scarf-boy, who was having a hard time walking past the sudden influx of rushing students others, at the sidelines, crowding as they watched the drama unfold. Hat-boy didn't seem to mind as he grabbed Scarf-boy's shoulder roughly to turn him around. He wrapped his arms around Scarf-boy and Scarf-boy tried to push away the best he could, hands trapped between them.

"I'm so sorry, babe! I'll never do it again," Pidge snickered. "I'll never say your ass wasn't the best in the whole galaxy ever again.

"I was deluded. I didn't mean to stray to look at other asses. Not one of them can compare to yours!" Hunk clasped his hands around his coffee cup in pale imitation to what Hat-boy was trying to do. Scarf-boy had stopped resisting and Hat-boy had brought his hands up to Scarf-boy's cheeks, pushing the hood down, revealing a shock of black hair tied back into a messy tail.

Scarf-boy snapped something at the watching crowd and they started moving again, leaving the two with just a few looks, and a sharp wolf-whistle that reached Hunk and Pidge on their perch.

"Wait," Pidge said, hand suddenly grasping Hunk's bicep. "Isn't that-" Scarf-boy pulled Hat-boy's hat down onto his face and it suddenly clicked.

"I guess Keith bought a new coat during winter-break," Hunk said. "I can't believe we witnessed that!"

"I'm never going to let them live this down!" Pidge cackled. "What!!" Hunk glanced at her only to see her pointing. Lance had pushed his hat back up, nearly off his head, hands firmly against Keith's cheeks and they were kissing. Right at the bottom of the stairs. With all the people right there.

"Lance is going to get killed," Hunk said and true enough a second later, Keith pushed himself away and Lance got a punch to the jaw before Keith half ran out of the building. Laughter floated up from the foyer and Lance stood still for a moment, dumbfounded before sprinting after Keith, back into the cold.

"I guess winter-break at Lance's was fruitful," Pidge said as the drama ended and people were dispersing.

"More than fruitful," Hunk agreed. "So, should we let them stew together for a bit, or-?"

The two shared a look before pulling out their phones single-mindedly as they started to walk back toward the study room.

**Author's Note:**

> Still wallowing in klance hell. Forever and ever until death do me part.
> 
> Find me at [tumblr](http://bluphacelia.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/blu_tweets).


End file.
